Majisuka Gakuen  Rappappa's Rebirth
by naitou
Summary: Before entering Majisuka's High, Oshima Yuko meets a strange girl and has the strangest encounter ever. But as soon as she places her feet at Majisuka a new revolution is about to happen. A fighting monster arrives and soon the oldest club will reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Majisuka Gakuen – Rappappa's Rebirth **by **naitou**

_Chapter One_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters is own by me. Being this a fiction work, only _this_ plot is own by me. This may also contain Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

_

* * *

_

It was cold and Yuko had forgotten her coat. As she walked past the street, it was clear how soon the business closed. There was no one to be seen around, so she was calm and mumbling some chants. With her hands on her pockets, her footsteps were loud and her head was in an entirely different reality. She hated the night though. Because she had to go home and it was by far a pleasant thing.

She had spent the whole afternoon joking around with a bunch of guys. It was nice, but somehow was becoming predictable, especially when it starts to become obvious the sexual advances of some of them. Not that she didn't enjoyed the attention, but sometimes it just became meaningless and she wasn't always in the mood for it. But one thing was for sure, she couldn't spend a day without messing something up.

As she turned around the corner a pinched shout was heard. There was a bunch of guys surronding a girl a couple of meters away from her. Fortunatly they didn't seem to have realised her presence. Yuko watched them for a few moments. They were five, all with their uniforms and styled hairstyles. The girl was in the middle of their circle, with her head facing the floor and hugging herself. They started to push her and without doing anything she could only but wander from one hand to another. Yuko watched eveything and some sort of pissed off aura was starting to form within her. She was always getting into fights because of her rebelious personality, but she didn't really enjoyed it. She couldn't quite put it into words but everytime she threw a punch or landed a kick, something inside of her reacted and there was this feeling, this strange feeling that triggered, but she never let herself fully experiment it by fear and rejection. She never got to meet her father and her mother left her with her grandmother, who raised her as best as she could. But Yuko grown with anger for the rejection of her parents and her grandmother obligated her to repress her feelings. Now she was on her own and still couldn't cooperate with all her feelings.

It was starting to piss her off the fact that the girl wasn't stooding up for herself and so she decided to turn around and get the hell out of there, so that she wouldn't do something rash. In that moment she heard one of the guys shouting.

_"This is what happens when you decide to ignore us. Hope you like it bitch!"_

The girl was kind of thrown into something and the guys runned the hell out of there. She started to scream and it sounded so desesperate. Pure horror was the best description for her agonized screams. Yuko runned as fast as she could to see what was happening. As close as got the louder the screams were. The illumination on the street was awful and she barely could see a thing. She realised it was a butcher's shop and next to it was a small poultry yard. This kind of street had indeed wierd ways to maintain it's business, she thought.

_"Hey, are you there?...Are you okay?"_

Suddenly the scream session ceased, but no answer came to Yuko. She opened the door and a chicken's head fell right in front of her feet. Her eyes wide opened and she almost puked. How morbid! She decided to enter it and asked again expecting some sort of answer. The thing looked smaller from the outside and was even harder to see a thing on the inside. Every step she took her shoes always met some kind of mole thing. There was a little reflection from the outside and when she looked down she realised that all the chickens were cold dead and she was walking over them. Now she really wanted to get the hell out of there and throw up hard, but she finally found the girl. Well, at least she was sure it was her. She tried her last call to get her to answer her, but as soon as she opened her mouth she was completely thrown backwards. Her body flew so hard and hitted the ground even harder. Her head touched the floor and when she opened her eyes she was no longer in the inside of the poultry yard. It hurted so bad and when she faced up there was a strange face covered with hair looking at her. She wasn't heavy and when Yuko's eyes cleared from the shock she could see the cuts and blood on the girl's face and uniform. She recognized it, it was the same school she was enrolling, Maji's High. She also had a perverse smile and Yuko was starting to feel violated and assauted, so she throw a punch right into the girl's face. She felt even pissed off when the girl grabbed her hand and made her next move. The moment the girl grabbed her hand, with the other one she got a grip on Yuko by the top of her head.

As she made the contact, flashing images started to appear in her head. Memories of when she was younger. Memories from her whole past were being shown and she wasn't enjoying it in the least. She hated to remember them and this girl was making her. Not only was it hurting her but it also seemed to start breaking her. But the worst came when the girl came closer to her ear and whispered something.

_"Weakling"_

She also laughed, in a way that was so sick. All the fights Yuko had been a part of were now being re-lived and it meant also the feelings she felt when doing it. As it approched the climax, Yuko felt as if the trigger was almost been put off and fearing that, all her anger and strong will weren't able to prevent it and it just broke. That was when she realised for the first time that she was enjoying it. It was a nightmare seeing the truth, but now it all felt so great. Such pleasure she was denying herself for so long. She love it so much it was almost a crime and in that moment her feelings were as perverted and creepy as the girl.

She now feared being too much into it and wanted to stop. But she was feeling weak after so much struggling and in a last attempt she gathered all her force will and now her perverted and obscure aura just to break free. It worked and the girl fell on her back. Yuko screamed as loud as her lungs allowed and she did it like a crazy. Now she was the one on top and furiously started to aim punches at the girl. Her head had hit the floor and she looked at Yuko with little fear. But Yuko's punches weren't aiming her, instead it was the floor, really close to the girl's ears. She was so mentaly instable, like something really screwed her head. When her breath was short and tired, she grabbed the girl by the colar of the uniform and breathing hard she hit her with her forehead. She was shorter than the girl so she hit her in the nose. Blood started to come out and the bizarre expression disappeard from the girl's face. She was beautiful and had a funny mole on her lips. She could see this because the lightning from the latern of the other store was right up illuminating them. Still in her mad being, Yuko suddenly hugged the girl who never even said a word. Her arms were making so much pressure it became hard for the girl to breath and because she was still dizzy from the headbutt she fainted.

**[...]**

Lost in her thoughts Yuko was trying to put everything into it's place. It was almost like she woke up. The girl invaded her mind to crave into her deepest being and it made her realise something. It made her realise her worst fear. She would never tolerate being called weak or even take the next step in her fights. She had always repressed herself not only because of what was taught to her, but because she was the dangerous one and she knew it. Re-visiting her worst memory would mean to admit who she was and she would never do that. She was just too coward to admit it. And this girl violated her just to show her that. The feeling of being weak and rejected terrified her, because she knew she had to be strong, it terrified her so much it turned into anger and all of that anger was released through fights, resulting in a climax of pure pleasure just by beating other people, feeding her ego. She had to send this message, so that people wouldn't dare to look down on her. But of course...this was her secret.

Her hands were sore and covered in blood and the sweat already dried up. She didn't felt like going home and specially sleeping on the street. She glanced at the girl who was asleep. The blood on her nose stopped coming out and she seemed so peaceful. A completely different person from the one who assauted her. Fresh emotions still poped up everytime she let her mind slip way. Carefuly, she reached out her hand and softly placed it on the other's girl cheeck. And she smiled.

Time flew by and when the girl woke up it was already morning. Yuko was around, with her knees closer to her chest and holding them with her arms. She was looking away and didn't noticed the girl waking up. Only when she made a sound her attention turned to her. And now she was curious.

_"You woke up."_

The girl seemed a bit confused and rose all her defenses.

_"Who are you?"_

Yuko seemed a bit surprised but tried to leave alone the details of what happened.

_"You were attacked by some weird guys. They shove you into some sort of cage and left you there. I was on my way home and saw what happened. You started shouting and I went to take a look."_

_"In other words...you released me."_

Yuko pouted. Something in the girl's speech was wierd.

_"Yeah I opened the thing. And then you assauted me. It was really annoying and you pissed me off. You went crazy and did some pretty wierd stuff to me. No, to my mind."_

The girl only looked at the floor. She seemed somehow dissapointed and frustrated. But then she lift her head and spoke seriously.

_"You shouldn't have done that. Freeing me, I mean."_

_"Why?"_

_"You saw with your own eyes right?"_

_"Yes...pretty amazing and mindfuck at the same time, but...why? Why does the cage triggers it?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I don't even know you, why bother even explain it. And why are you still here? Why didn't you left?"_

That caught Yuko a bit off. She really didn't know why she stayed in the first place right after she returned to her senses.

_"I don't know. What's your name? I'm Yuko, Oshima Yuko by the way."_

She hesitaded at first.

_"I'm Kojima Haruna."_

_"Nice to meet you Haruna."_

_"You're a strange girl. Why are you acting like nothing happened? We're not friends so you should just go."_

_"And I will". _This time Yuko was laughing_. "Just wanted to know your name first. You're from Maji's right? Me too. I guess I'll see you around then. Bye."_

Before the girl could even say anything else, Yuko was already walking back. She couldn't hold it much longer. She enjoyed the girl's frontality too much and it would be a problem for her to cut the chase, so she finished it off for now. She would make sure she would see her again and make her explain everything, after all, she had never met anyone like her before and was curious. But she also always had to make her goodbyes look cool. Yuko was still pissed by the whole thing, but needed time to sort everything out. She would have time for it and she'll get her revenge on this event.

The girl didn't even make a move and Yuko returned all the way smiling. Little did we know that that smile meant more evil thoughts that it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Majisuka Gakuen – Rappappa's Rebirth **by **naitou**

_Chapter Two_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I'm aware that Kojima Haruna is not a part of Majisuka Gakuen's characters and her character is indeed Torigoya. I just wanted to do something else with her character and since she didn't get exposure enough on the series, I can work on it.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters is own by me. Being this a fiction work, only _this_ plot is own by me. This may also contain Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

Next day started like any other. Yuko hated to wake up in the morning, especially really early because of school. But well, she ought to give it try, at least once. She groaned all the way and sometimes she would kick some garbage on the floor just to look tough. Her school uniform was so plain. The only thing that really saved it was the red scarf. Since she was a yankee in no way she would wander around in something so plain, so later she would "fix it".

Maji's High was just like your regular yankee school. This one was an all-girls though, so even more drama was expected. But Yuko came with a mindset and soon she would make it known to everybody.

Since that night, Yuko has been reflecting. It was all a bit twisted though. The one who she really was and the one she's been letting herself be. Haruna was one hell of a pain and what she did to her really mixed with her head. She was powerful, she recognized that and in a way, put her in some sort of spell. All she knew was that she didn't felt like herself anymore.

As she passed the gates, there was all kind of girls and gangs. Some had really freaky styles, others just grossed her out. It was also known that Yabakune was a big rival and often invaded their campus. It had only passed a few days since she enrolled the school, but somehow she already felt like it belonged to her.

She saw a huge group of Yabakune girls passing the gates and one of them pushed her aside. Yuko looked down at her own fist and suddenly the conversation with the Principal came to her mind, adding a bit more fuel to her pissed off reaction.

_"There is a reason why I sent you the application, Oshima."_

Yuko was right in front of her, not really feeling like sitting down and listen. She hoped the conversation to have its end pretty soon.

_"Yeah and why is that?"_

_"You see, you're not very clever, you're dumb and stubborn. You are arrogant and rebellious. Most of these kids here are, but you put passion into it. Right now you already want to punch me for insulting you, but I'm not. I'm pointing a finger at you! You have passion and also a leader quality."_

The woman was watering her plants. How rude to not even bother looking her in the face, she thought. But in a way she preferred it this way, it avoided direct eye contact. But in another note, the woman had some guts, I mean, running a yankee school might give her some pretty horrible headaches.

_"And how would you know that? Being spying on me?"_

_"Yes, I did some research about you before sending you the application. You're famous in all your previous schools. You have a reputation for taking the top. I need someone to take the top around here too. Someone who would make them understand who rules this place."_

Now the conversation was getting weirder. Yuko's eyebrow went up and didn't she knew herself any better, she was beginning to feel challenged.

_"You know, I don't give a crap about orders, so why should I follow yours?"_

_"Oh no, you're wrong! I don't want you to receive orders or am I intending to give you some, I want a figure to clean all this mess. I know you will. It doesn't matter how, but your ego will make sure that happens. And so you have my permition to do whatever you want to do."_

_"I still don't buy it. I'll do whatever I want. And it's none of your business!"_

Yuko's tone rose a bit and came a bit harsher than she intended to. The woman finally turned around and seemed pleased. Inside of her head, Yuko wondered why she was smiling so confident and self assured.

_"Actually it is. I used to be a student here."_

Yuko jaw almost dropped.

_"I was even at the top. I was the best around here and I founded a club. The Rappappa club."_

_"Rappappa?"_

_"Yes, because I had a thing for wind instruments. It became known as the best and strongest club, even Yaba's High feared it."_

The revelation seemed to lead to something. Yuko didn't took the Principal as someone who would just spit things without having a point, so she felt compelled to make her next question.

_"What happened to it?"_

The woman smiled.

_"We wanted it to leave a legacy, to be remembered, so obviously we trained our underlings so that they could take the club to the next level after we left. It happened for a few years. But without notice the last generation of underlings refused to continue the legacy. Most of them had no passion or real pride for the Rappappa. The seniors graduated and the music room closed it's doors."_

Yuko crossed her arms. So many words to get to the point.

_"I watched it all, the fall of Rappappa and the beginning of the chaos. Without a fearsome figure, of course this school was bound to become a mess again. As the leader I did great things, as a Principal I'm invisible. I founded it, a shame what it has become. I hope you get what I mean."_

She turned her back and went back to watering. Yuko took that as an ending of conversation and was ready to leave when heard her last words.

_"You do your thing Oshima. I'll do mine. Just wanted to let you know that I won't interfere."_

Back to reality, the idiots of Yabakune were already at it. Maji's wasn't really giving up either, but the ones fighting weren't strong enough. Sometimes when the girls had any problem with the Yabakune girls, they would come out and solve it, but when it was none of their business, they would mind their own stuff and the first to encounter the Yabakune would face them.

Yuko closed her first really hard and tried to shove away the weird conversation. The truth was that she got the message but was still thinking about and the Haruna's encounter helped it. Her mind resounded Haruna's voice and it totally fired her up. The soft but straight voice repeated her words from that night and her body warmed up. An urge to kick something exploded on her and when she got a hold of herself she was already pushing some Yabakune girl. She fell flat on her face and Yuko laughed. The other girls stopped what they were doing and focused her attention on the small Maji's girl. Yuko kept laughing until she got tired of it and then looked at them with a serious expression. An arrogant smile was all over her face too.

_"Got a problem, idiots?"_

This totally got them fed up and two of them ran in Yuko's direction. The girls though didn't seem to be very clever, because they ran right into Yuko's fists. One of them ran into a clothesline and fell on her back and other met Yuko's punch on her left cheek. A couple more followed and because they were more, Yuko had to be faster getting rid of them. One of them saw an opening and placed an elbow strike on Yuko's back of the head. Instead of falling or covering her head, she laughed again and then kicked the girl in front of her on the knee. She held her knee feeling so much pain and Yuko dropkicked her on the chest.

There was a bokken in one of the Yabakune's girl's hand and she kept on waiting for a chance to take Yuko down. The whole fight lasted for a while and both Yuko and the Yabakune girls were getting their punching and kicking session.

The weaker ones were already down on the floor, but there was still like nine girls trying to take the lunatic monster down. Yuko was indeed enjoying it. For the first time she had no problem of kicking someone without a reason. And God, how good it felt! She almost couldn't believe why she thought it was even bothersome to fight and that gave her even more stamina. The bones of her hand were so bloody, just like the corner of her mouth that had a small cut and her knee that kicked someone's face. She was breathing hard and her heart was beating so fast. The Yabakune were probably about thirty girls and so far, most of them were down.

Unconsciently she was sending a message to all the Maji students who were watching her with their open mouths and curious eyes. It was just like those arenas from ancient Roma, with the gladiator entertaining the crowd. Yuko was the gladiator and soon the students would make their judgment and acknowledge her existence. And either way it would give them a reason to talk.

While handling two girls who seemed to struggle on getting her on the same place, the girl with the bokken found her opening. As Yuko turned around, the girls were unable to hold her still and while one fell on the floor, the other pushed Yuko backyards. She got a glimpse of the bokken and just by a few millimeters it missed her head. The girl's body got closer to hers and Yuko punched her so hard and then grabbed her into a chokeslam making her hit the ground with so much intensity, she coughed blood and screamed with pain. Not knowing where all that strength came from, Yuko looked at the bokken that fell right in front of her feet. She grabbed it and lifting it up, swung it in the air and her aura got darker. She looked dangerously deadly to all the girls.

_"This is so fun!"_

Her voice was so loud and bitter that it was heard in the whole campus. The Maji's girls stopped talking. Yuko placed her eyes on the girl who seemed to have lead her group into Maji's. No one made a move except Yuko, who got closer and closer. The ugly girl was on the floor with hateful eyes and feeling completely useless. Yuko passed her bloody hand on her long hair and with her face covered in blood, she smirked. In a blink of an eye she swung the bokken and when it seemed like she was about to crush the girl's skull, it stopped. The girl closed her eyes with her heart on her mouth and almost cried. Yuko just laughed.

_"This was so fun!"_

And just like that she walked away. Just like it was nothing. Ignoring the girls on the floor and showing no further emotion. Like the exhaustion on her body didn't felt itself from all the stamina she was still feeling.

She grabbed her bag and putting it on her back she simply headed to the inside of the school. Everyone was with their mouths open. They just couldn't believe in what happened. Who was this girl? There was lots of strong girls around Maji's High, but this one was no ordinary human, she was a monster. A monster born to fight. And the reason why she realized that was just staring at the scenario along with the other students. Haruna was watching her at one of the windows and seemed apathetic about it. But right after her, a tall, short haired beauty was smirking at the scene. And she meant serious business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Majisuka Gakuen – Rappappa's Rebirth **by **naitou**

_Chapter Three_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters is own by me. Being this a fiction work, only _this_ plot is own by me. This may also contain Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

The rumor was spreading fast. The gangs and even the lone wolfs had now their eyes on Yuko. Everytime she passed the gates all kinds of stares were aimed at her. She couldn't say she didn't enjoyed the attention. She caused quite a fuss and because of that now it was expected a turn of events. The girls who indeed saw what she did would lower their heads everytime she passed or express frustration. Two days had passed and everyone wanted a piece of her mind.

But on that day she was looking for someone else.

As the school got quieter and everyone was beginning to go home, she got at glimpse of Haruna who had just turned around the corner. Yuko didn't waited a single second and as fast as she could, she ran and appeared in front of the girl. Haruna showed a little surprise and pouted.

_"Hey you!"_

Said an enthusiastic Yuko who just looked like a kid. She had a big smile on her face and all her teeth were showing. Haruna on another note seemed only bothered.

_"What?"_

_"Got a minute?"_

Haruna hesitated for a few moments. There was no one around and their silence was interrupted by a door's closing sound. Then Haruna nodded with her head and without thinking, Yuko grabbed her by the arm and made her follow her. She took her to the rooftop and as soon as they got there, Haruna pushed her away.

_"What!"_

It came out more as a rhetorical tense than a question and so far Yuko hadn't said a word. Haruna was starting to feel the impatience on her skin and she had other places to go. She kicked the floor to show how serious she was but Yuko was still silent. She had her back turned on Haruna and was choosing the right words. She had lots of questions for someone she barely knew and even she knew that. It made her lose her focus for a while, remembering something she felt before. The feeling of wanting to know more about someone after only a few glances, like it's presence was drawing us to her in ways we couldn't explain other than attraction. She finally cleared her mind and went for the kill.

_"Why is it that I can't find anything related to Kojima Haruna?"_

The girl's eyebrow went up.

_"Being asking about me?"_

_"Yes. I wanted to know who you were so that I could know for sure what you did to me. In case I faced you again."  
_

Haruna chuckled.

_"You were collateral damage."_

_"What?"_

_"I have no intention on doing it again, but I guess if I don't tell you...you won't leave me alone."_

In a way she was right. Yuko was dying to know what triggered that monster on such a plain girl. At the time she could say that her head was as messy as her room and it wasn't an exaggeration. The Principal's words sometimes poped up on her head and her own ego was starting to act on is own. The strongest ones were always the ones being targeted and for her, this girl was strong enough for her to waste her time on. And she swore to herself she would find out about her.

_"Tell me."_

Haruna nodded with her head and took a deep breath. And looking at her straight in the eye she told her story.

**[…]**

On her way back home, Yuko took the longest way and ended up on a park close to a small temple. It had a beautiful view so she liked to sit on the grass and stare at the view. A couple of girls from Majisuka tried their luck and picked on her. They now were all down with their hands on their bokkens and some were still groaning with pain. Nevertheless to say it was ridiculous how weak the girls were.

With her hands on her knees, Yuko brought them closer to her chest and ignoring their moanings she thought about what Haruna told her.

_"We were kids and very stupid. We knew the chickens were starving and decided to give them raw meat anyway. The place was big and we entered together. But they got frightened by the aggressive way the animals were bumping on us. They left and without noticing that I was still inside they locked the place. Then all the other chickens went for me. But I had nothing left on my hands, only the smell of it. They were crazy looking for food and so they began to attack me."_

Yuko couldn't forget the pained expression on Haruna's face as she spoke.

_"They were bitting me and tearing my clothes. I fought back and tried to get out but I couldn't. Their noise was driving me crazy and I was bleeding from everywhere. It hurted so much...Took them a while until they came to help me, but it was already too late. I don't know what happened next because I fainted and when woke up everything around me was dead. My friends were crying like mad and everyone started to yell at me."_

_"The only person I told about this made me do it again and I ended up in the hospital. I can't remember what I do, because it hurts so much already to pass for it. And it hurts even more to try to control it and when you try to reach for it I break down unable to reverse it."_

At that time she felt compelled to confort her, but she kept her cool and let the girl leave at her own pace.

_"Getting hurt and hurting in not fighting."_

The last remark repeated itself countless times on her head. It made her think about something but that something was interrupted by someone.

_"Oshima Yuko!"_

She turned her gaze and found a tall, short haired girl. She was smirking and had her arms crossed.

_"Don't act so high and mighty just because you took on flies like Yabakune!"_

She had a hell of and attitude, Yuko thought. She got on her feet and took a better look. She had absolutely no respect for people who would talk trash without showing first what they were made of. She knew something like this would ended up happening so she couldn't say she wasn't expecting it. The girl really meant business.

_"You think you can just put up a show in my school? For you to reach the top you have to pass through me first!"_

The distance between them was short. As she spoke she stepped closer and now the two were eye to eye with each other.

_"Your school? What are you, the boss?"_

It only infuriated more the girl.

_"Don't underestimate me..."_

_"I could say the same to you."_

_"Let's settle this once and for all Oshima."_

Yuko prepared herself. The small talk made her realise how much she now wanted to fight this girl. The blood was rushing through her veins and her excitement was raising. She got a feeling this fight would teach her something and in the end she would find an answer. She closed her fist really hard and when the timming was right, both of the girls ran into each other.

The tall girl missed her first punch and Yuko grabbed her arm, swung it and punched her back. She lost her balance slightly and used her right foot to get up. Yuko observed her and hold her by the collar as soon as she got up. The girl broke the contact pushing Yuko away and took the opening to throw a punch at her chin. It has so strong Yuko's head turn to the left. She wiped the blood from her mouth and laughed.

_"Damn you..."_

She jumped ahead and tried to kick the girl on the knee. Missed it for millimeters and fell on the floor with a counter kick aimed at her shoulder. Her mouth tasted the grass and the taste felt bitter on her lips. She wasn't going to lose. Without wasting time, she used both hands to get up and both stopped to look at each other. The girl was smirking and Yuko made sure she would rip it from her face.

_"Here we go!"_

They went for the second round and confident, the girl used her weight to land a punch on Yuko's stomach. But Yuko saw it coming and grabbed her hand while it still was in the air. The girl looked surprised and saw her face being punched back. Yuko wasn't going to stop and grabbed her by the back of the uniform, pushing her backyards just to punch her again. She fell on the floor and was now staring and breathing hard. They both were enjoying it and both knew they've never fought anyone like this before. Every move they made was precise. Every block and counter left them craving to show who really was stronger. It was a sadistic fight, where both were hurting each other and each one was enjoying it punch after punch, kick after kick.

The girl went for a chokeslam. She was tall and had a big hands, but Yuko was able to block her movement and kicked her in the stomach. She hit her so aggressively that she cough and could only push her away. She then giggled and bleeding from the mouth blocked the next Yuko's kick. It was aimed at her head but as soon as it was blocked, the girl came closer and hit her on the collar of the neck. It made Yuko cough and crossed her arms around it, suffering.

Breathing hard, the two girls were looking at each other again. Their hands were bloodly and their faces were bruised. The dawn was almost coming and soon it would be night.

_"So Oshima...is that all you got?"  
_

Her arrogant words triggered Yuko's stamina again and she answered with a headbutt. The girl fell on her back and seemed a bit dizzy. She didn't saw that coming. When she was getting up Yuko grabbed her by the head and lock it with her arms. Yuko was smaller and the girl started to hit her with her elbow to break the lock, but Yuko just hit her hard on her back. But the girl was really sadic and got up just to smile and punch her again. The moment she did it, Yuko flipped to the side and pushed her to the floor. It took her a bit longer to get up again. The girl was really tough, a really good opponent and it was igniting an amazing rush on Yuko.

But both were starting to get tired and their bodies were starting to break down. The movements were slower and with less strength. Up again she tried to hit Yuko but she blocked her and hit her. On her knees, the girl touched her face and noticed the cut close to her eye. She looked frustrated and tried to get up once more. Her energy was failling her and so Yuko grabbed her by the collar and made her hit her back on the floor, punched her a few more times and kept on holding her to make sure she stayed down. When it seemed she had gave up, she released her and passed her hand on her hair. She laughed a bit and like a pool of unstoppable energy she heard the girl's defeat

_"I lost..."_

Yuko let out a breath.

_"You're quite the sadist. It's my first time fighting someone like you."_

Her heart was beating fast and all she could think about was if there would be anymore girls like this one. The top of Majisuka. The fallen Rappappa. She didn't wanted this girl as an enemy, she prefered to have her as an ally. She extended her hand and the girl closed her eyes thinking she would hit her. The bloody hand was right in front of her face not as sign of violence but as a sign of respect. The girl opened her eyes and heard her soft words.

_"As of today, you're Sado."_

They came with a warm smile and the girl took her hand. Yuko helped her to get up and slowly their eyes met again. A ray of light crossed their faces and both, face to face, looked serious at each other. No more words were needed. The girl's eyes showed respect but Yuko's showed gratitude. Both took from their confrontation different things and they knew this meant a new bonding. One that would last forever. One that began at the end of that afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Majisuka Gakuen – Rappappa's Rebirth **by **naitou**

_Chapter Four_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters is own by me. Being this a fiction work, only _this_ plot is own by me. This may also contain Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

On that day a new bound born.

The girl now known as Sado was staring at the ceiling of her room. She was so pissed at her own weakness. How could she had lost to someone like her? Vivid images from the fight kept on replaying on her head. She was supposed to be the best. Her reputation left no marks of doubt, she was indeed the strongest. But all that became yesterday's news after this girl's arrival.

She saw her take on thirty Yabakune girls. She received the message and would make sure she would make her existence known to her. She honestly didn't thought she was going to lose. She didn't thought she would be that strong. The girl had something strange about her and it only made her want to fight her even more. But now she had to admit her defeat and she knew how much it hurt her pride to see her exhaustion prevail and say those words. But what pissed her more was the kindness Yuko showed her after. She saw it in her eyes, the burning fire from the rush, the burning fire from a strong and genuine monster. She saw the message she didn't wanted to see and realized for sure that she had never met anyone like her before.

Yuko wanted the top and she saw it, but realized that even Yuko wasn't aware of it yet. That pissed her off because her potential would be able to give her that spot. To her and not Sado.

She had to admit that no one ever dared to give her a nickname and this one wasn't a bad one. But she would have her revenge.

She punched the floor and then covered her face with her arm. The tables were turning at Majisuka and she wanted to be a part of it.

**[…]**

On the next day almost everybody was aware of the fight between Sado and Yuko. The girls who were there at the beginning commented and as soon as Yuko placed her feet in the Majisuka campus, all eyes were on her again.

Sado was passing through the corridor and was in a very bad mood. Everyone was talking and she wasn't going to hear small fries talking shit about her. Those who dared to raise their voices were immediately shut down, causing her mood to slowly lifting up by the pleasure of making someone pay from her frustration. She spotted Yuko and grinning hard, all kinds of thoughts ran through her mind.

But on the other side Yuko was calm. Her face still hurt from the beating and the warm wind was messing up her hair. She was sitting at the rooftop when she randomly decided to call the day off.

Every second was spent thinking about her purpose at Majisuka. Not that she was someone who would give a damn about a flying thing, but lately it was different. Up until now she had only fought small fry and never had a fight made her wonder twice. That changed when she faced Haruna and now Sado. Both were so different and yet they were so interesting. For a second she thought it was nice to have people like them around her. It challenged her to be better, to be stronger. And she had archived that so far, but something was lacking.

Majisuka was a mess. Everyone did whatever they wanted with no sense of principles or morals. They were yankees losing they're means. There was all kind of people and all kinds of gangs. Some schools came to Majisuka to show their strength and no one really cared about Majisuka's pride. It wasn't Yuko's place to care about those things, garbage would always be garbage, but like before, she used to be at the top everywhere she went. She caused a lot of trouble but everyone always knew who she was. Everytime a bit fight took place you could be sure to see her there. Her passion for fighting was asleep and she didn't knew she really loved it, it was more like a challenge and she wasn't going to step out of it. But now she knows what goes on her veins and with Sado it was the blast of her life.

Without noticing it, Yuko had started something with the Yabakune. Their humiliation wasn't going to be forgotten so soon and retaliation was expected. The thing was: where and when would it take place? As far as she knew, they were always messing with every school and didn't do anything else then fighting other people to show how "strong" they were.

What Yuko didn't know was that they were following her. A group of twenty girls were silently waiting for an opening to trap Yuko. But to add some more fun, Sado had been keeping an eye on Yuko as well since she spotted her. She wanted to study the girl a bit more and took notice of the Yabakune that were around. She found it pretty convenient and wanted to see how it would turn out.

_'Yabakune just can't give up, can they?...If this goes on I see a war beginning.'_

Yuko didn't really had any specific place to be, so all she did was walk and see where her legs would take her. She was a very easy going girl and didn't have many worries. When she noticed, she was in a small field closer to her home. She stretched her arms up and took a breath of fresh air, then a couple of steps on the grass reached her ears. She turned her head and spotted the group of girls.

_"You think you could just get away with that?"_

In her face a big smile replaced her confused look.

_"Oh! For seconds I couldn't remember you guys! I guess your ugly faces were that forgettable."_

_"Screw you Yuko!"_

_"Oh, you also now know my name. How flattering! What do you want, be beat up again?"_

The girls closed their fists and started to encircle Yuko. When their formation was done, one of them opened her mouth to speak.

_"You are going to pay Yuko and this time Yabakune will have it's last laugh."_

As soon as her words came out, Yuko narrowed her eyes and got serious. Not all of them ran towards her and this time they were more cohesive and organized. This group was a bit better then the girls she fought last time and the fact that she was still injured after fighting Sado was a disadvantaged aspect. She managed to hold herself for quite sometime, but some openings were impossible for her to cover and getting beaten on her injured places wasn't helping her.

Not too far from the field, Sado was watching. Yuko was indeed something else, someone just out of the ordinary. Managing to hold up against twenty girls after the beat she got from Sado? Astonishing. But it wasn't making Sado enjoy the moment. All in her body wanted to interfere and kick out her frustration. She hated Yabakune and hated even more the way they were dealing with the girl who defeated her. It should have been her kicking Yuko and not those fries. She wasn't going to forgive her if she loses. But Yuko was a monster. There was a permanent smile on her lips and it didn't matter either she could or not hold in her own foot, she was still throwing punches and flying kicks and it seemed like nothing could stop her. Sometimes it scared Sado. Just watching such eyes and expression, it made her remember the first impression Yuko caused on her and it made her feel chills on her spine.

But Sado wasn't going to let her have her way. She too, wanted to relieve herself and go a bit wild on the trash from Yabakune. She wanted to know this monster if not for a few more moments. If she wasn't going to be able to put her down, at least she could be of some use, even if in her head she only admitted she was doing this for herself.

In a moment when the fight was a bit slow, suddenly the sound someone hitting one of the cabinet's walls was heard. All faces turned to her. Yuko's unfocused eyes took a while to identify Sado and when they did she didn't understood the meaning of it. What was she doing here?

_"Hey! The fuck are you?"_

Sado approached and laugh.

_"Yabakune still doesn't know its place."_  
_  
"Sado!"_

Yuko was still slightly confused but when the fight began again, she realized that Sado wasn't aiming for her. In a twist they were now back to back and Yuko manifested her mind.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"It's not just you who can have fun."_

_"No shit! You were watching me?"_

_"Yes, can't say I wasn't."_

_"Then cover my back will you? I'll finish this soon and then handle you."_

Sado smiled.

_"You do the same for me."_

Both went all out and in the mist of blood, metal sounds, opening wounds and enraged shouts, the fight continued until all the Yabakune were down. Both were breathing hard and feeling very tired. Yuko was still feeling that rush but as soon as it passed, her body completely shut down. She was looking at Sado when it happened and Sado rushed to hold her. She realized how tired the girl was and felt the empathy. During the fight she also discovered something else that made her change her mind about Yuko. Not only had she defeated her but also made her respect her. Their chemistry while fighting was incredible and she felt almost as she was fighting along with a very reliable and intimate mate. There was this bound between them she hadn't felt before. It inspired Sado to punch harder and push herself to the limit. It drawn her to her, like a magnet.

She lifted Yuko and took her in her arms. Yuko was smaller and not that heavy so it wasn't a total pain to carry her. On the way back, her heart was beating fast and she was a bit shocked by it. She couldn't tell why but kept on walking. She put Yuko on the ground close to a tree and when she finally woke she didn't move and looked at Sado for a while - watching her. Then, her dried mouth opened and she reached for her softest voice tone.

_"I knew I could count on you Sado. I hope I will from now on."_

Sado couldn't understand what she meant by it or if the girl was delusional, but either way she was glad. It really had been a long time since she found someone like her, only this time she was sure that no one could be like her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Majisuka Gakuen – Rappappa's Rebirth **by **naitou**

_Chapter Five_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters is own by me. Being this a fiction work, only _this_ plot is own by me. This may also contain Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

Her face was covered with vicious cuts and her uniform was brutally torn apart. She wasn't alone and those other girls were just as bad as her and were barely conscious. As she coughed the crimson fluid from her mouth, heavy steps announced her worst nightmare's return.

She was chanting some Bible quotes, teasing her and driving her crazy, inputting her with fear and something else she couldn't quite put into words. The place where they were was so little illuminated and if her presence already gave her goosebumps and fear for her sanity, not being able to see her at all was her ultimate scare.

_"Do not suppose that I have come to bring peace to the earth. I did not come to bring peace, but a sword."_

Her voice was so low and deep, but it could still strike her like a very sharp arrow, so deadly, so unforgiving. Her actions were even judgmental. She was such a combination that it seemed so easy for her to just walk into you and completely tear you apart.

She had straight, dark long hair and a look that could kill anyone who dared to look back. That same look was followed by the cross she wore in her chest and that she occasionally brought to her lips. And then there was that Bible. The same one she opened everytime she would make a move. In there your sentence was already described and she always made sure you would pass for it exactly how you should. That was the same Bible she opened countless times and eveytime she did it, a pawn was sure to fall on the chess table. She was a different kind of monster. An unforgiving one and it became clear that BLACK was by now a primal threat to anyone who crossed paths with her.

All the massacre happened in a street corner not too far from Majisuka. The reasons why she appeared and choose her victims were always a mystery, but mysterious was something that already defined part of her presence. She was a walking enigma.

She dropped the Bible and looking down at the poor girl, grabbed her by the hair and placed her knee on her nose, hitting it hard. The creepy sound of bone breaking echoed, followed by the predictable screaming of agonizing pain. More blood began to flow from her nose and now that it was broken, it only made her even dizzier and regretting ever crossing paths with BLACK.

Her friends were so scared that they stayed on the floor, down and pretending to be unable to get up. BLACK didn't forget about them, it was only that the punishment for this girl was still not over and it was a matter of time until she would return to them.

_"I also gave them over to statutes that were not good and laws they could not live by."_

Grabbing the girl once more by her hair, BLACK forced her to get up, but the dizziness made the girl have a hard time at staying still. Her eyes were beginning to turn shallow and distant, losing the sparkle on them. She was able to lift her arm and put her hand in BLACK's arm, closing her hand and trying to hold on to her. Her breath was tiring BLACK's patience and so she pushed her to the ground. Kicked her on the sides of her body and finally placed her feet on the girl's chest, applying pressure on it.

_"I let them become defiled through their gifts — the sacrifice of every firstborn — that I might fill them with horror so they would know that I am the LORD."_

She quoted her last verse, turned her back to the girl and began walking. She reached for her cross and brought it up to her lips. Kissed it and kept on walking. The group of girls stayed down and tears began to roll. Their friend was so out of this world that words couldn't describe it. She had fall on her back and had both arms opened, resembling Jesus on the cross. The blood from her nose was still coming out but her eyes were now closed from the impact of the fall.

It was indeed a morbid scenario that only BLACK was able to create.

**[…]****  
**

The chaos in Majisuka continued. Everyday someone tried their luck with Yuko. Yabakune was feeling threaded with this new small devil and wasn't going to let her pass on easily. Everyone wanted a piece of her and her blunt statement aroused the cocky yankees. Everytime new flesh appeared the bullying began, but usually they soon would found if they should fear the new girl or simply crush her. Yuko was clever and made sure fear would be the feeling they should feel around her.

It had been a while since last time she hang out with the guys. She had the looks and sex wasn't a problem for her. But Yuko was also a hungry girl and she always wanted more. Since she discovered her new self, she felt unstoppable, but there was still something missing. That's when something came to her mind. She checked on the strong and fearsome old Rappappa's gang and what she found was astonishing. It was so known that she was shocked of how she had never crossed paths with them in the past.

Majisuka was your regular yankee High School and like others it had it's gangs, but Rappappa used to be something else. The thought of bringing it back spread like a massive rumor and many were the girls speculating about it. Some saw it like an obvious thing, since in the past everyone wanted to be a part of it; others saw it as an opportunity and then there were others who felt chills when talking about it. Yuko showed herself as a new evil, but could such girl actually feel empathy with other people, other than just make them her trophies?

When she wandered through the corridors, all eyes were on her; watching her moves, finding blunt opportunities to approach her or simply hide and wish her temper wouldn't make her feel like punching everyone around. What they didn't know was that Yuko normally would simply not care. She was a bit random and cheerful in a sarcastic sort of way and loved to joke around. But as soon as wanted it, she could simply in a slap of fingers bring that intense, almost murderer, serious, crushing look from her eyes.

At the present moment she was alone in front of a pair of stairs. Those were no ordinary stairs; they lead to the Music Room, place were Rappappa used to hang out. It was a dark and with a funny smell place, almost mysterious even, and with great symbolism. She took it as an important place and to climb on it a very important and flattery thing. She rarely felt this way about things and was very disrespectful most of the time.

She placed her right foot on the first step and somehow felt the impact of it on her. An unexplainable feeling surrounded her and she kept on climbing. When she reached the top floor, the window that illuminated it made the atmosphere a bit lighter. Hearing no sounds didn't help and like a curious child her only thought was about opening that door. But instead, she smiled.

_"Still spying on me...SADO."_

A body emerged from one of the walls and a tall, short haired girl appeared. She was wearing a fancy fur coat and some dark high boots. Yuko knew she has been standing there since the beginning, but didn't want to ruin her fun.

_"So you finally decided to climb the stairs."_

_"Yeah, I've been curious about it."_

_"Seniors have been rumoring about it too. I took my guess on it too."_

_"Well, I guess I didn't make them wait long did I?"_

The tall girl took a step in and a loud sound from her high heel boots echoed. She had now her tough mask on and Yuko's full attention.

_"What now?"_

_"I don't know, you tell me.", _said a playful, teasing Yuko_, "Do you also think I'll re-open this place?"_

_"You have what it takes. I was prominent and you defeated me-"_

_"Huh? Are you still butthurt about that?", _interrupted Yuko. Sado ignored her comment and continued_._

_"You also awoke dangerous lone wolfs, got everyone talking. Yabakune will chase you down for good and won't ever stop from trying to hurt you back. So my question is - What now?"_

The devil girl chucked and passed a hand on her long dark hair. She remembered her feeling while fighting side by side with Sado. She took their conversation as a moment for the two of them. It sure was a fun experience and all she wanted was to have some fun. Sado made her enjoy that, so for her this girl wasn't going anywhere. She sure wouldn't mind to repeat the fun and sure as hell wouldn't mind to have her by her side all the time. She could say that she was able to trust her and dangerously affirm it. But would Sado's feelings be the same as hers?

_"So, Sado, wanna come in...with me?"_

Her hand reached for the door and the sound of the opening excited her. Sado simply came in closer and in less than five minutes the two girls entered Rappappa's domain. That moment couldn't be explained by words.

Their chemistry was always like this. Sado didn't talk much, but her silence spoke volumes. She wanted this as bad as Yuko and she truthfully respect Yuko, her strongest rival; but together they could be so much more. Their goals at Majisuka were the same, she was only waiting for Yuko to realize it too. What would happen next they couldn't predict, just live it. But one thing was for sure, what happened in that room with only the two of them was a sacred secret, only the outcome is known and would be known as the strongest union between two yankees ever seen. They were bound to grow into something more, something only they would know and something that only time would tell.

And somewhere in the shadows, someone was watching too. Someone known as BLACK.


	6. Chapter 6

**Majisuka Gakuen – Rappappa's Rebirth **by **naitou**

_Chapter Six_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters is own by me. Being this a fiction work, only _this_ plot is own by me. This may also contain Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

Majisuka was agitated that morning. There was blood spilled on the whole floor of one of the classrooms. Since it was a yankee school, obviously after so many fights and provocations it was normal to see teeth, pieces of cloth, sticks and some blood splats, but never rivers of the said crimson fluid. Some Seniors were pissed but only observed. Some weren't stupid enough to directly act on the situation. Freshmen appeared every year and as soon as they stepped on Majisuka, they would try to prove themselves to join some gang or just built a reputation. This year though, it started to heat up pretty soon. Really strong people enrolled Majisuka and order was something that obviously disappeared. Rappappa was no longer around to fright them and to draw all the attention to the strong club.

This person took the madness conceit to another level. She had long, straight hair, black as the darkest night and very crystalline eyes. The thing was, no one could predict what was on her mind.

Her uniform was always messed up and if you looked closer you would notice blood stains on the collar and skirt. On her first encounter with second years, she left them knocked out and with the front teeth broken. Curiously no one was around to testify the brutal beat up, but one hour later there were already rumors about it. Someone who barely showed up at Majisuka heard the stupid talking and noticed the pattern of violence.

Meanwhile, on the roof top of Majisuka, Yuko observed the campus. Days ago she decided that this was her new favorite spot and her newly right arm, Sado, was behind her with her hands on her pockets.

Two days have passed since their visit to Rappappa's sanctuary. Sado discovered something in Yuko's head that never crossed her mind and that quick kiss she gave her…it made her realize something. For Yuko it may have been something in the spur of the moment, but Sado was too serious for it. Soon Majisuka would taste a new direction.

But first, something had to be done.

Yuko looked at Sado and with the strangest yet serious look as she spoke.

_"Find me Kojima Haruna."_

Sado didn't recognize the name at first and frowned her eyebrows.

_"Who?"_

But Yuko paid her no attention. Her gaze was focused on the campus and Sado could only but wait for what the girl might have to say next.

_"Send her a message. I want her to be here by the end of the day. I'll be waiting."_

Her head turned to face Sado once again and that serious look was still there. She didn't bother saying anything else and started to return back. Sado was confused but something told her to don't bother saying anything else. She'll eventually know Yuko's intentions, so it was better just to find the girl and passing on the message. She closed her eyes and heard the door ranging. Stayed there a few more moments and then let a breath come out.

**[***]**

By the end of the day, Haruna slowly walked through the corridors. There was always someone fighting. It was annoying, but she always kept her cool to not break into someone else's fights. She was, after all, just another girl enrolling the campus and only would pick on someone if she felt like doing it. When she got to the rooftop, there was no one around. She quickly thought someone was making fun of her and pouted. She had more important things to do and this clearly was a waste of her time. She couldn't even understand how she just accepted the message and answered it. But as soon as she bit her lower lip, a girl appeared behind her.

_"You came!"_

Haruna rapidly turned her body around just to find Yuko smiling at her. Her spirits were high and like a kid, all she was doing was smiling and giggling. She passed through her and only stopped a few meters away.

_"What do you want?"_

There was no immediate response. Yuko only turned her head to face her and when she did, she no longer was smiling. A smirk emerged from her features and her voice came out deep and reasoning.

_"I want you."_

Haruna wide opened her eyes in disbelief. Crossed her arms and stared with a very offended look.

_"You've got to be kidding me! You sent your friend looking all around the school to find me only to make fun of me? I can't believe you!"_

_"You're not understanding. I want you to climb the stairs of the music room."_

_"And why would I do that?"_

_"Because...you woke me. You made me realize who I really was. All of those...things I thought I was and felt, they were only repressing me. And more importantly, I saw who you really are...in what you can become."_

Haruna was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Still, the reasoning wasn't yet making sense on her head.

_"I fail to see where I would be useful to you. I get that you're up to something. First day here and knocking out 30 girls, that's a big message. What happened last time may have done something to you and made you change the way you see things, but it wasn't entirely my intention. Like I told you, you were collateral damage."_

Yuko got closer. Her smirk was still there and her eyes were furiously making Haruna not blink. She almost had a dangerous aura around her, making the confrontation even more intense. This made Haruna breath heavily and cleared her throat at the proximity.

_"I saw you. And you, like myself once, are denying yourself. Don't do that, I can help you. I can do things to you - for you. What I plan to do has more reason for you to join me than your regular schedule." _

_"I have no interest."_

Without noticing, Haruna was slowly walking backwards and only when her back touched the wall, she realized how forceful Yuko was being, even if she was the smaller of the two. One arm was now placed in the wall and the smell of Yuko's perfume was reaching her nose. She was clearly trying to intimidate her.

_"You are like me. And you made me fear you for seconds. I was strong enough to get a hold of myself and break free from you. Not many people are I deduce. Now I respect you and will never ever let my guard down. I see what you can do and no matter how much you try, you know I'm right. So I ask you...follow me. Climb the stairs and take a seat."_

Yuko's words were convincing, she had to give the girl credit, but there was too many insinuations that didn't please her. This girl was completely out of her mind but the dangerous almost lethal aura she embraced, was too dark to oppose and question. Something on her mind tingled, but she need to be sure. Because she was trying to talk to _"that thing"_ inside of Haruna and she wasn't here now.

_"And what if I still say no?"_

Yuko's aura changed. It was no longer intense just serious. Her eyes cleared and she took back the hand from the wall. Haruna realized she reestablished the distance between them and could almost sense a tearing hurt from her question. And so wrong she was, because her response came as deadly as a knife's clear cut.

_"Torigoya, are you there?"_

For the first time Haruna felt something that only had felt since that day. The day when she was trapped and the nightmare began. She couldn't put it into words and struggled for it to stop. Yuko observed her and keeping her seriousness, she wanted to make sure Haruna wouldn't fail her and eventually would accept her request. So she had to press even harder a certain button. After their first meeting, Yuko asked around about Haruna and got a piece of information that would be very useful as a final call.

Haruna was still in her little train of thought and Yuko couldn't afford to bear with her patience any longer. She got again closer and looked right into her eyes.

_"So, Torigoya...how we're gonna play this?"_

The name echoed again in Haruna's ears like a curse. The screams began in her head and even though the scenario wasn't there, her _"thing"_ started to fight her to come out. Yuko was watching and curious observed the girl. Haruna's head started to shake like crazy and that's when Yuko put her hand on her head and made her stop, preventing her to fully bring _"that person"._

_"Stop!"_

It was a bit harder than she thought, but a few seconds later, Haruna slowly returned to her senses. That's when it hit Yuko that probably Haruna wasn't fully aware of what she became when she turned into Torigoya. The girl stared back at Yuko and with a serious face made her last remark.

"_Don't ever do that again unless you really have to."_

Yuko smiled and grabbed Haruna's hand, guiding her to that place she wanted to take her. From now on, she no longer would be called by her name and Torigoya would be the name by which she would be known. Yuko didn't quite felt the approval yet, but she would make sure to keep the girl around. Not only for her goals, but because secretly, she wanted and had other reasons to.

Sado watched them from afar, following them with her observant eyes. When they were out of sight she came out from the pillar she was hiding in. She heard the sound of boots crushing the floor below them and turned her head. A tall, long haired figure, holding a book was waiting for her. Sado didn't keep her waiting too long and turned to her. Face to face the two tall women studied each other.

"_Sorry to keep you waiting."_

"_I know what you want to talk about. Spear me the details, I've seen enough."_

Sado smiled. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Majisuka Gakuen – Rappappa's Rebirth **by **naitou**

_Chapter Seven_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters is own by me. Being this a fiction work, only _this_ plot is own by me. This may also contain Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The dawn was coming and soon everything would be full of shadows and poor illumination provided by the old and wasted lanterns. For one of them, this scenario was perfect. She enjoyed the dark and the whole mysterious aura it could provide her. But Sado was the first to make a move, forcing the other girl to react in the still not so dark roof top. It wasn't like the dark was her only comfort zone, but it sure gave her notable speed a bit more fear effect.

Sado decided to finally approach BLACK to know how strong the girl really was. Sado was one of those people who kept an eye on everyone and knew always what was happening around her. She heard about the girl and had a feeling that it would be a good acquisition for what Yuko and her were trying to build. Sure, at this point it was mostly Sado who worked her brain on the whole Rappappa issue, Yuko had only taken the initiative to talk to her and by then Sado already expected her to do it. The talking went a bit awkward and Sado still could see the half-thought intentions, so she had to prove to Yuko that as soon as they had more people, she would fully understand why the hands were being put on the fire for her.

But to know to what extend BLACK could be one of those to be chosen, a true test needed to be done first. For them who only knew the weight of the fist, fighting was their only weapon to read each other essences.

The roof top was messy and everything could be used as an option to inflict pain. Sado narrowed her eyes and ran towards BLACK. The said girl was standing, holding her Bible with both arms down. She didn't seemed fazed with Sado's impressive intimidating aura and her eyes only moved to relocate where the sun was still standing.

Sado grabbed her by the shoulders and holding her forcefully by the collar of her uniform, she carried her backwards until the girl's back was forced to hit the dirty wall across them. The short haired girl was serious and expected BLACK to fight back.

"_Tell me, why do they call you BLACK?"_

Grinning, her eyes distanced again to look for the sun's position. For every moment that passed and the silence between them, the sunlight was decreasing fast and small shadows covered all the corners and small places. Soon the darkness would be their only comfort and for BLACK there was nothing better.

"_Soon you'll understand."_

BLACK raised her arms, passing them in the space between Sado's and broke free from the lock, hitting her with both her elbows. Sado quickly backed off and punched her in reflex. Crimson fluid started to fall from the corner of BLACK's mouth and she didn't bother to check it. She just grinned some more and expired ironically. She knew Sado was only warming up and trying to piss her off. Sado wanted to know what she was hiding behind her composed posture and BLACK couldn't wait to show it her as soon as the night arrived.

The lack of light was going to give the short haired girl a hard time. She stroke an offensive pose and jumped on BLACK. For the first time she reacted and fought back. She had to get off the wall to have completely free movement, but so far she has been keeping up perfectly. Sado's fists were powerful and focused, but BLACK was faster and avoided them.

"_I hope you don't plan to use your finish Holy words on me BLACK. 'Cause that isn't gonna happen tonight."_

BLACK found and opening and lowering her body, she thrusted her right shoulder into Sado's abdomen, forcing her to back off and throwing her backwards. As Sado walked backwards forced by BLACK strength, she punched her on the sides weakening her and put her hands on her waist, trying to lift her body and smash her down; but instead, BLACK used the impulse to jump and pass above Sado's head, landing on the floor standing on Sado's back. Sado turned around and hit the air as BLACK's body was nowhere to be seen.

The night had finally fallen on them and it was hard to see. BLACK was finally at home.

Sado's head and eyes tried to spot her opponent but she didn't seem to be around. She was behind the same pillar Sado used to watch Yuko and Torigoya's encounter, with one of her legs resting on the cold stone and a vicious smile on her lips. She was pleased and gave Sado a few more moments of confusion just to amuse herself.

"_I see, I guess now I know why they refer to you like that. I must say I'm impressed, just not really that much…"_

BLACK appeared again on her back and Sado turned around to attack her, just to see her fist being grabbed by BLACK's hand. They entered into a strength fight. BLACK's hand was shaking from the brutal force she was doing to keep Sado's fist into her hand. She wasn't going to let go so easily.

_"For all flesh is as grass, and all the glory of man as the flower of grass. The grass withereth, and the flower thereof falleth away; but the Word of the Lord endureth forever."_

Sado grinned at the words and kicked her in the stomach. BLACK was tough but she wasn't going to lose.

Never.

And yet they entered another round of punches and kicks. Sado had the corner of her mouth cut and bleeding, BLACK had a small hematoma on her forehead from a kneed. Running into each other directions they grabbed each other by the uniforms and breathed on each other faces. Sado showed more strength and laid BLACK on the floor, releasing one hand just so she could punch her in the face. She was seated on her with all her weight on BLACK's stomach. Blood was spiting from her mouth to the floor and with one hand she tried to back Sado off. She failed and received another punch, leaving her seemingly dizzy.

Sado was sweating from her forehead and the blood on her mouth dried. She began to felt the exhaustion on her body but tried as hard as she could to keep up with her pace. She was feeling pleasure just by beating someone else. She was a sadistic person who wouldn't stop until she was satisfied. But BLACK noticed the drop of strength on her punches and urging her body to get up, she released her other hand and grabbing the top of Sado's arms she turned the situation around and shove her to the side. Sado landed on her left arm and felt one of the bars on the floor clashing against her bone and muscles. She felt the pain and it gave BLACK a few seconds to recover. As she got up she approached Sado and held her short hair on her hand, lifting the girl's head backwards and thrown her knee into her skull.

Twice.

Sado coughed blood and her nose was now dripping it too. Her vision went blank for seconds and she was breathing hard. When the third time came around she was able to prevent it and held BLACK's leg with her arms. BLACK let go of her head and shove her to the ground kicking her to release her leg from her grip.

_"But let judgment run down as waters, and righteousness as a mighty stream." _

Sado fell on her back and held her elbows on the ground to be completely down. She couldn't lose BLACK from her sight, because the girl was incredibly fast and on one second could be in one place and in another completely disappear into the darkness. She was impressed and her posture was definitely what she needed for the Rappappa to rise once again.

"_I see. You're short on words but when you open your mouth to speak the only thing you have in sight is punishment."_

"_I saw you two. Oshima Yuko and you, the day you've chosen to climb the rusty stairs and cross the sacred room of the mighty authorities from the past."_

"_I knew I felt an unwelcome presence."_

"_I'm not here to punish you. I'm here to give you a bittersweet taste of the power that was granted to me. I see no enemy on you and Oshima Yuko. I too want to clean these messy yards."_

Sado slowly got up and wiped the uniform of the dust.

"_Then would you cooperate with us? I wouldn't mind having you under my wing."_

"_You see…It's not under your wing that I want to be – but Oshima's."_

"_Can I ask why?"_

"_For they have sown the wind, and they shall reap the whirlwind."_

Then suddenly the pitch sound of something cringing on wall was heard, followed by a creepy laugh.

"_Hyahahah…hahah…hyahah…"_

From the shadows, face covered in dried blood, a girl appeared. She had long, straight black hair and was biting her fingernails. She was holding a thin metal bar and passing it on the wall as she walked in. Her face was contorted in a creepy pleased face and her eyes were striking a deep and vast look. She wasn't quite walking but instead dragging her feet on the floor.

BLACK looked at her and slightly turned her head to the side. Sado was still trying to figure out who she was but felt no fear for her. The girl stopped and laughed again, only this time she quickly changed into a serious face.

"_You mad?"_

BLACK stepped in and passed Sado. She stopped at the girl's side and still with her back to Sado she brought her right arm up and her hand was a few inches away from the girl's stomach. It seemed like BLACK knew who she was but was trying to send her back from where she came from, stopping her from interrupting her conversation with Sado.

"_Do you know her?"_

"_Yes. She's a lost soul. She's dangerous too and is ill from the head. I would be careful if I were you. This one only does what she wants and she only cares about hurting for hurting."_

And Sado smiled. If she didn't knew herself any better, this was a sign of satisfaction. BLACK could also feel some compassion, it wasn't like she cared at all, but something stroke her to prevent the two from clashing.

"_Does she have a name?"_

"_She's known as Gekikara. The reason I do not know why."_

Sado coughed the remaining blood on her mouth to the floor and got a little closer to the girl. She continued to bite her nails and followed Sado's moves with her vicious eyes.

"_Are you friends?"_

The tall short haired girl seemed surprised. Friends? She was not friends with anybody.

"_Huh? Friends? Tell me Gekikara, do you want to be friends with someone?"_

BLACK turned her head to look at Sado and frowned her eyebrown.

"_Are you sure you want present her to Oshima Yuko?"_

"_I'm sure she would be delighted. Besides…Now I remember what this one here did to my senpai a couple of days ago."_

The three girls remained quiet after Sado's words. There was a fourth presence in the roof top that hadn't yet made herself known. Gekikara passed for her but the exchange of looks they gave one another were friendly so Gekikara felt no need to announce her presence. But now it was the right time. She clapped her hands and the silence was interrupted. All eyes laid on the door closer to the pillars, except Gekikara's. She was short and walked slowly. The dimple on her face wasn't showing and Sado understood it as a sign of seriousness. When the time called for it, this monster would come out and greet the surroundings.

Oshima Yuko has been watching them. And now the four monsters were gathered, ready to discuss business.


	8. Chapter 8

**Majisuka Gakuen: Rappapa's Rebirth**

By **naitou**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Eight_

Sado stared blankly at the figure that arrived clapping her hands. Yuko was grinning in a twisted way and Sado felt the goosebumps in her skin. BLACK smirked and Gekikara showed little, if none, emotion.

The small and much talked monster finally showed her face, and if not, her arrival was a bit unexpected. BLACK was pleased to finally see her in person.

Yuko got closer and stopped in front of the two tall, black haired, figures. BLACK's arm that was stopping Gekikara from getting closer to Sado fell and she kept standing still. The short girl passed a hand over her bushy hair and glanced at Sado, ignoring the other two girls.

"_Sado."_

[…]

Two hour later, the small evil was walking down the stree, waving her arms on the air and grabbing the smokes on the air. She had a satisfied expression and her steps were loud as she walked. The houses already had their lights on and everyone was slowly returning home.

It was a cloudy night and a cold one too, when unexpectedly it started to rain. Yuko lost her smile and opened her hand to feel the water on her skin. She hated rain!

"_Oh shit…"_

She began running down the street to find a safe place to crash over, as the rain poured harder and stronger. She got soaked in no time and was still a bit away from her house. As she hurried something got her attention. There was a body laying on the floor, closer to one of the houses, soaking wet and all curled up. But what caught Yuko's attention was her Majisuka uniform.

She stopped in front of the body and quickly realized that it was Torigoya. She had her eyes closed and was breathing hard, with her face scarred with blood and small bruises. Something kicked Yuko to check her state and yet she couldn't understand why she cared.

She reminded herself that if she was really going to awake Rappapa again, she not only needed Sado but other people as well. She had a connection with Torigoya, one she didn't searched for but that bounded when the devious girl went into her head. She saw in her an evil that trigged all the wrong feelings in her and she had yet to discover why she wanted her as her partner into her master plan.

After the Director had talked into the Rappapa's legacy, Yuko went to see her once again, wanting to know more and why the older woman really wanted her to consider the idea. Majisuka was no longer the fearsome school and one to be rival with the other yankees schools. That was something that needed to change.

She bent down and touched the girl's face, what made the girl respond. Her eyes were cloudy and full of something she couldn't say what.

"_What are you doing here."_

Yuko refrained to say the girl's name. She knew what it would awake if she did.

"_I can't go home."_

"_Why?"_

"_Master doesn't allow it."_

It was the first time Torigoya ever said anything related to a Master, but it sure meant something profound. It made Yuko wonder who the girl could manage to deal with the person inside of her and that maybe she had received training on how to contain it from busting out everytime someone trigged it.

"_Master? Who is your Master?"_

Somehow it made the small girl feel a bit jealous. She couldn't quite explain why since her attachment was quite fragile to the girl, but the mention of someone important and of authority to Torigoya, made her feel that someone was between them.

"_You don't know her. And you shouldn't."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she is just like me."_

The thought of someone greater and even stronger than Torigoya made her body froze.

"_Why doesn't she let you come home? It's raining so much, you can't stay here. Did she hurt you too?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

The sentence came straight into her heart. It felt horrible. And Yuko still couldn't understand why.

"_Because you're one of us now."_

"_One of you? I'm nothing like one of you."_

"_Stop being like that. I won't let you say those things. Of course I care, if they hurt you they have to face me. That's how it should work."_

Torigoya smiled. A weak smile too.

"_This has nothing to do with Majisuka. I failed her and betrayed her when I accepted your proposal. I'm not allowed to make vows with people she doesn't like."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you can't have me until you face her first."_

It sounded like a challenge to Yuko, one that could not refuse. After seeing Sado solving things with BLACK, Yuko wondered when she would take up the responsibility and act more like an authority figure and assure that a new force was about to reborn. She knew that Sado's methods were flawless and that her judgment could not be clouded by emotions she wouldn't rather have. Yuko was going to take responsibility for Torigoya. She had to and she wanted too. She knew that Sado didn't really liked her, but Yuko wasn't going to give up on a weapon that could be lethal if put up on the line.

"_Take me to your Master."_

[…]

It felt like yesterday since the first time BLACK encountered Gekikara. She was returning home when a hurt and messed up body was in front of her door, laying on the floor and out of senses.

BLACK wasn't what could be described as a caring person. She was cold and silent. She was always seeing carrying her Bible on her hands. Her eyes observed the girl and she frowned.

The girl laying on the floor was Gekikara. She had heard of her, of how crazy and hopeless the girl was. Her reputation would freeze everyone she crossed paths with and in a way, BLACK related to her. Once she had seen her tearing apart a bunch of girls, who looked down on her, which only drove the tall girl crazy. She lived for the thrill of violence and brutality, seeing no consequences on her acts.

After minutes of pondering, BLACK bent over and grabbed the girl, carrying her inside of her house. She put her on her bed and went to the bathroom to grab towels and her first aid kit. As methodical as she was, she decided to at least clean the girls face and see if anything on her body was broken. If the situation was bad she would send her to the hospital, but she thought that maybe it wasn't that much of a good idea since the girl would hate it. Doctors and nurses…well, she at least could sense it.

Maybe this was a side of BLACK that wasn't seen much. Her shell was unbreakable and her sense of humanity was twisted. She followed her own code and would die by it. But the reason why someone would put Gekikara at her house interested her and soon she would have her little inquiry.

Not much could be told about what happened between the two girls, only that after that day Gekikara would often crash at BLACK's house and almost live there. None of them talked much, only the essential, and none of them got into between each others business. BLACK never found out the reason why Gekikara appeared in her life and maybe there wasn't a reason to begin with. Maybe her God was sending her a message. One that she could not read and understand, but she left the page open.

Now they were walking side by side in their comfortable silence. BLACK was in a good mood after encountering Oshima Yuko. But what happened in that rooftop was a sacred secret, just like her relationship with Gekikara. One that would change the colors of Majisuka the next day.

[…]

Somewhere in Shibuya, in a weak lighted room with loud music, a group of girls were chatting. They were loud and energetic. It was just the regular lousy gang, with their leader on the center of the room, seating on the comfy sofa thinking to herself.

'_So someone is trying to take on Majisuka without passing through me…how inconsiderate! I will not allow it! Oshima Yuko…bring it on bitch!"_

Joining her hands she placed her chin on top of them. Her eyes were burning with the desire of murdering someone. She was a very known person and for the wrong reasons. Her connections were a must for every gang and her jobs were often required. She was an infinite web of resources and every girl dreamed of joining her gang. In a place where everything was possible, it was now time for Shibuya to present herself and show Majisuka a marvelous show.


	9. Chapter 9  Part One

**Majisuka Gakuen – Rappappa's Rebirth **

by **naitou**

* * *

_Chapter Nine – Part One_

* * *

Being one year behind from her sempai, that was her circumstance. She wasn't the kind of person who was proud of her confidence or even the kind able to call the shots. She was physically strong but her mind lacked on that aspect.

From that day on she began being known as Sado and yet, it didn't change the fact that she still didn't felt she was capable of bringing Rappappa back.

Sado was heading back. It was Saturday and she arranged a meeting with her senpais. They were the last to bear the name of Rappappa and they were also the ones to be betrayed by their kohais. Sado used to hang out with them and under their wing, she became the kind of person she is. When those under them announced they wouldn't join to carry on Rappappa's name, she was asked by the former leader to not disappoint her. The normal course would be for her to continue her training and learn with the new Rappappa, so that when they graduated, she would be a part of a new group with a fit leader and the others under her wing. But that didn't happen and she was asked to become a leader and find her own followers.

For Sado it was the most difficult thing she was ever asked to promise, but she did it anyway and saw herself as the strongest to try on following her senpai's wish. In her first week at Majisuka she faced the strongest and defeated them all. She left her mark on all of them, but then Oshima Yuko came along. Not only did she underestimated her, but also got a title from the girl. It offended her and hurt her pride. She wasn't supposed to lose; she was going to bring Rappappa back. But something about this Oshima Yuko rubbed on her and she became curious about her. Seeing her take on Yabakune made an impression on her, but there was still something off about her.

She seemed completely different from her and that also lead her to observe the girl a bit more. She watched her steps and followed her closely. For some reason she often found her crossing paths with this tall raven haired girl. She seemed a bit off too and it made her wonder what their relationship was.

The casual and odd way she addressed Sado shrugged her. They weren't friends and the girl knew nothing about her. And to impress her even more, when she thought it didn't seem possible, her first notice was that Yuko wasn't interested in Rappappa to begin with. Then that day they joined forces to punish Yabakune also clicked something within her. Fighting alongside was a completely different experience and one she couldn't say she regretted. Her fighting spirit was so strong and intense in a very wrong way, driven but something she couldn't quite describe. They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer and in a way, that was exactly how Sado acted. Oshima was shameless and after that last encounter she started to address her with a flirt smirk.

Knowing then that Oshima became interested in Rappappa, when they visited Rappappa's room for the first time, she didn't know if it was the moment or its symbolism, but visiting it with her felt extraordinary and her proposal rubbed serious. In that moment she was reflecting her senpai image and in a way maybe it was her excuse to accept Yuko's pleading. She had no idea about what it meant to follow Yuko and if she was fit to bear Rappappa's name, but the tone in her voice assured her that somehow it could work out. The only thing missing was her senpais approval.

[…]

Yuko followed the injured Torigoya and they arrived to an old dojo. It was so rusty that was plausible that it no longer was giving lessons. Torigoya stopped by the gate and Yuko almost stepped in her for being distracted at the view.

"_We're here. I can't come inside but please go in."_

Yuko surely didn't understand the house's rules and to her surprise she was admired by Torigoya's loyalty to her Master. She never had anyone who took her under her wing, she has always been by herself.

Stepping into the dojo she could feel the mud at the entrance in her shoes. She slid the wood door to enter and at first she didn't find any movement. The lights were off, but as she walked further inside she got a glimpse of a small light in one of the back rooms. Then she heard a voice.

"_I know who you are, so please come in. I've been waiting for you."_

In normal situations sweat was expected to drip or a shiver to be felt in ones back, but Yuko felt nothing. She remained calm and driven by the curiosity of seeing thins Master she didn't lost time in getting closer.

As she entered the big room she observed it quickly by noticing how empty it was and how old the floor seemed. Unlike the rest of the dojo it seemed to be the only room that felt clean and honored; full of kanjis on the walls and some kataras at the entrance. Yuko looked at them and then her eyes fixed on the tall girl seated in front of her, right across the end of the room in a comfy pillow.

"_Like what you see Oshima Yuko?"_

The tone in which her name was pronounced pissed her a bit. The girl seemed so cocky and a step ahead of her. She had made her homework and Yuko felt compelled to find out what else did she knew about her. After all, she has been expecting people to notice her ever since her first encounter with Yabakune.

"_I see that my name is no mystery to some people. Everyone seems to be keen on meeting me."_

"_Yes, but this time it was you who took the time to track someone. And to think it was only because of my worthless possession."_

Yuko didn't like the way the girl was addressing Torigoya. She didn't quite know why but it sounded wrong to dismiss someone like that, especially after she witnessed the loyalty she showed for her Master.

"_Why did you hurt her?"_

"_Oh you don't know? I don't my people acting behind my back. And it was your fault."_

"_My fault?"_

"_What, you didn't see it coming did you? I mean, you rudely asked her to join you and she decides on her own to accept it. I didn't like it. Not in the least."_

"_Torigoya has the right to do her own choices. Maybe she's fed up of your attitude."_

"_She has NO rights. She owns me everything she is. If it weren't for me she would have never been able to control what's inside of her."_

Yuko's blood was boiling in her veins and she felt her temperature rise. She was getting pissed off for reasons she didn't control or even rationalized. She was always like that. Her mind was pretty straight forward.

"_I'm just like her and I helped her see that. I helped her bottle it up. To control that sort of thing is not an easy thing and only with help you can get pass through it."_

The words _I'm just like her and I helped her see that_ ringed in her mind. She had once said something similar to Torigoya. At the time she didn't make the connection, but deep inside of her she know it was true. Everyone has monsters and everyone can become one. Torigoya was a special kind of monster, different from her, but in the end still pretty similar. She wanted to get to know the girl better, either for lust or something else and she wasn't going to give away that chance.

"_I know what she can do and honestly I'd rather have her with me that let her be with the likes of you."_

"_Tell me Yuko…what do you see in her? Because I'm sure after such an experience lead by her hand, you didn't just become a survivor…perhaps...you have other feelings?"_

"_I see an interesting monster. An interesting being and I could use her to help me in my goal."_

"_Oh I see, the Rappappa's goal. Yes…I heard the rumors about its comeback. But someone like her doesn't fit. She is not a weapon usable to such means. If she crosses the line she could go berserk any time and not only destroy you and your followers but also everyone. She'll betray you just like she did with me."_

"_She won't betray me."_

"_And why are so sure of it?"_

"_I don't beat those under my wing. I treat them with respect and I treat them well."_

"_That won't be enough."_

"_She's better then you. She learned it well and could even take on you and beat you up if she tried it."_

The tension grow and both parts were raging on the inside. Their words were harsher by the second and soon they would clash into a fight. Yuko was not sure if it would be one from where she would return sane, but she at least wanted to try. Even if she got messed up and awoke her inner monster, she wouldn't break down, she would evolve.

"_If she did it, I would break her and then she would be useless to you. I don't understand why you think so high of her, maybe your feelings are messed up, but I'm getting quite interested in seeing you under me with your soul completely naked and violated by my mind."_

"_Then let's settle this. I can't wait to punch you hard. In the face!"_

The girl let out a smirk and got up.

"_Let's see if the rumors are worth my time then."_

…


	10. Chapter 9  Part Two

**Majisuka Gakuen: Rappappa's Rebirth**

by naitou

**Chapter Nine – Part Two**

* * *

It was already late but in BLACK's house no one seemed to feel tired or in the mood to sleep. She was calmly seated in one of the chairs on the small room reading a book, when another girl knocked on the door. She slowly left her spot to open the door and let the tall girl enter. It was usual for Gekikara to return late. She did as she pleased and returned whenever she felt like. Once again she returned dirty and with her skin painted by blood. Even though BLACK aided her once, it seemed like the girl insisted on returning to her. BLACK didn't even question it, but it quickly became a routine. She would be awake since the evenings were her favorite moments of the day and without apparent notice, someone would rudely knock on her door and she would open it, letting the visitor enter and crash on her sofa.

It all started with Gekikara borrowing the floor and eventually she began taking the couch. They didn't really spoke to each other. BLACK wasn't a very talkative person and she didn't particularly have much to say or ask. Was she a normal person and this a normal situation, the questions would fly in seconds, but it wasn't the case though. Gekikara wasn't very active or the talk initiator, so the few words or sentences she spoke were normally of gratitude or any physical complain induced by BLACK, causing her some sort of unbearable pain. Gekikara never showed up in proper presentation and sometimes her fights were so intense that something ought to be broken or wounded severely.

This night though, the girls had something to talk about.

As Gekikara started to take off her upper vests from the uniform, BLACK appeared from the bathroom with a plate containing bandages and a small pot of warm water and alcohol. Like always, she would place it closer to the girl and would let her clean herself, walking back to her room only to bring back a towel.

By the time Gekikara was done, BLACK was again seated in her chair contemplating the old pages of her Bible. The lunatic girl never understood why the serious girl was so fascinated by its sayings and stories, but the view somehow always gave her a good impression of the girl. She decided to check on her and observe her more closely. It was something she began to do after spending some nights in her house. BLACK never understood what was going on into girl's head and was unable to predict her moves, but it somehow didn't bothered her. She had seen her in action and knew that her outbursts were driven by violence and thirst for blood; if she ever crossed her path and had to exchange fists with her, it would be a duel where she wouldn't leave out unpleased.

Gekikara sat on the floor, closer to BLACK and stayed quiet for a while. BLACK lifted her eyes from the old book and fixed her gaze on the girl. Tonight it was the first time she felt compelled to start a conversation, even if it only lasted a couple of minutes. She has been wondering about Gekikara's behavior on the rooftop; the way she kept shut and blank at Yuko's presence. BLACK only knew a bit about Rappappa's reputation, but if the rumors were true then Yuko and Sado were an item regarding the subject.

"_What did you think of Oshima Yuko?"_

Her tone tried to show as little emotion as she allowed herself to, but somehow she messed up and it sounded almost like motherly. Gekikara didn't answer right away and it seemed like she was thinking of an answer. It didn't help when BLACK caught her almost unseen reaction when she pronounced that name.

"_Are you mad?"_

There it was, that trademark kind of answer, she so gladly often delivered. BLACK heard her saying it a couple of times and it always left her wondering if it was all she could say.

"_I'm not mad."_

Another thoughtful moment of silence filled the room and then Gekikara looked straight into BLACK's eyes. It was the first time her gaze didn't wander around and stayed fixed on her. The sudden change of pace intrigued BLACK and she decided to be careful.

"_Why did you react that way when she appeared?"_

Her questions were pushing Gekikara's buttons. She didn't quite take people's words into consideration – people only existed in her world as a mean to release her desires. But this time she was trying to picture the girl BLACK was referring to. Her memory was a bit forgetful when it came to remember people, after all, so little significance they had for her. But yes, she knew who Oshima Yuko was. The thing was…their first meeting was on that exact same rooftop.

"_She's an angel of death."_

BLACK was taken aback slightly. Gekikara's tone was so crystal clear and naked of emotions.

"_Did you already knew her?"_

Gekikara shot another glare at the other girl and shook her head.

"_She's building a gang – a team – to control Majisuka. What do you think of that? Sounds good?"_

The mad girl broke into laughter at the sentence. BLACK felt a little compelled to join in, but ultimately she wouldn't. There was another awkward silence between them and Gekikara who was still with her butt on the floor, felt the exhaustion of the day spreading on her body. BLACK felt something resting on her right leg and her eyes traveled down to see what it was. Her lips curved for a second and then dropped the smile they somehow formed, glaring at the other girl, whose head was leaning on her leg. Gekikara fell asleep and her light breathing was the only noise audible on the room, tickling the girl's skin.

_**"For they have sown the wind, and they shall reap the whirlwind" **_

[…]

A strong blow was delivered right into Yuko's nose and the impact made her face take a turn. Blood began dropping from her nostrils and she brushed her right hand, cleaning it, feeling the crimson warm fluid on the back of her hand. A short and contained laugh exited her mouth and with her lungs full of air she grinned. She was bragging, showing off and acting completely out of her character.

Was she trying to prove something, hiding her true motives?

By the looks of the fight, she was already in a pretty bad state. There was dirt in her skirt, her scarf was misplaced, her hair was messy, her knuckles were bruised and sore and her nose was dripping. The other girl was in a very pretty bad state too, yet, she still hadn't shown why she was like Torigoya.

Yuko tried to focus her vision on a fierce spot to regain her balance. The girl was breathing hard and sucking on the blood in the corner of her mouth. Their eyes crossed and they both smiled.

[…]

Sado arrived to the Arcades. It was full of people enjoying themselves and playing games, eating food and chatting loud. Making her way to one of the games she spotted her senpai. She was a very tall girl, with short black bluish hair and also very thin. One would wonder how someone like that used to be a fearful figure. At first sight she would just be your regular plain girl.

Sado's heels attracted the girl's attention and she turned her face to greet Sado.

"_I knew you would come."_

"_Senpai."_

The sound from the machine advertised the end of the game and the girl kicked the machine.

"_Stupid machine! I looked away for a second and this bitch attacks me from behind? Fuck my life."_

Sado expressed a giggle and smiled.

The two girls looked like sisters. Her senpai looked at her again and laughing off her behavior she leaded Sado to the eating area.

"_I'm starving, let's grab something to munch."_

[…]

The real battle was about to begin. Yuko's thoughts were all on her memories of Torigoya's touch. All those feelings she woke in her, all that vulnerability that she wasn't able to predict and fight for a while, all the violation she did on her mind and the secrets and pain she stole from her. For starters it was the most intense experience she had ever had. Something so transcendent, confusing, mindfucker and out of this world. It was something that changed the whole picture in one's life.

'Thanks to that I was able to link with my inner desires and release them without feeling guilt, but I can't predict what can happen if I put myself in a situation like that again.'

She decided to keep her inner desires out of this fight. She didn't feel like showing her true self to someone that she, in fact, was underestimating. She was strong and had a secret weapon, so Yuko was just trying to keep up with her. It was wasting her and leaving bruises all over her.

Without notice Yuko felt a hand on her forehead and in that moment she realized she was too late. The split seconds of thoughts distracted her and the girl caught the opportunity to give Yuko a taste of her true power. Yes, that power that in the past made Yuko fear for her sanity.

Her head started to scream and she couldn't possibly know if it was only in her head or if her voice was actually also screaming. The experience was painful and the girl was trying to break her defenses.

'I won't be broken.'

She tried to evoke that thought in her head but she didn't know if her brain was listening. The rape continued and it was even stronger than Torigoya's. The girl's focus was clear, her primal goal wasn't to know what was inside Yuko's head, it was to break her completely and crash her whole reality. Sure, she was seeing interesting events, digging into some useful and enjoyable dirt. It was all well until Yuko's mind opened a door for the girl to investigate about Torigoya and the revelation was groundbreaking.

"_Hahahahah! So this is why? You're a fool Oshima."_

Driven by the beginning of rage, she forced Yuko to fall backwards. The hand on her forehead pushed into the floor and Oshima hit her head, hard, on the floor.

"_You'll wish you never messed with me."_

Yuko couldn't hear her in that moment. She was fighting back with all she had. Trying to recall and use the same pain she used before to break free, she was grasping for control over her mind. The blow her head suffered almost made her lose her will and she pushed herself to try harder. Suddenly she evoked the thought of insulting the girl with the fact that Torigoya was better than her.

"_Oh…you really wanna go there Oshima?"_

Either she wanted to admit or not, it infuriated her to be insulted like that. Torigoya was her belonging and like a loyal servant she would never betray her. _She _saved Torigoya from her curse!

Feeling the touch and rape intensity decreasing slightly, Yuko regained some sanity to conclude that she was putting a finger on an important wound. Without ever giving up, she felt her body hitting the floor harshly. The girl was no longer focusing all her grip in violating and breaking Yuko, she was also assaulting her physically to harm her.

"_What is this faggotry?"_

The random voice made the girl turn her attention to who was intruding. Her eyes wide opened at the figure ahead of her. Her mind ought to be playing tricks on her. It had to be her exhaustion…it just didn't seem possible. Then another girl came out from the shadows and she almost chocked on her saliva.

The two girls stepped ahead and crossed their arms. She still had her grip on Yuko's mind but little by little the monster was regaining her sanity to pull back. The Master dropped her jaw and her eyes still couldn't believe in what was in front of her.

"_What the fuck is going on here?" _


End file.
